Future Snowboard Kids Met the Past Snowboard Kids!
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Mimi, Matt, Kari, Taichi, Sora, and Koushiro go back into the past and meet their parents, the present Snowboard Kids! R/R! Dedicated to Raichu!
1. The Trip to the Past and a New Adventure...

How the Future Snowboard Kids Met the Past Snowboard Kids  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids.  
  
Author's Note: This is a " when the past meets the future" fic. Also,  
the Future Snowboard Kids are the Past Snowboard Kids' kids! Here's  
a little info on the kids:  
  
Mimi: Slash's little girl. She is the leader of the future Snowboard   
Kids since she had to take the place of her father when she was born.  
She has leadership trouble with Taichi trying to take her place as the  
leader. Age: 10  
  
Matt: Nancy's son. He's more like his mother since he's shy, but he's  
also modest. He took over his mother's spot as a Snowboard Kid, but   
Mimi keeps following him, thinking that he's her boyfriend. Age: 11  
  
Kari: Jam's daughter. She's more like her dad even though she's a girl.  
She's also the youngest of the future Snowboard Kids, so Matt, being  
the wisest of the future Snowboard Kids, has to watch her back. Age: 8  
  
Taichi: Linda's little boy. He's the richest of the future Snowboard  
Kids since his mom's rich. He always tries to take over Mimi's spot as   
the leader, and of course, that sets Mimi off. Age: 11  
  
Sora: Tommy's daughter. The second wisest of the future Snowboard Kids  
second to Matt. She doesn't eat that much as her father does, but she  
does have a little bit of trouble about being a girl, herself being a   
tomboyish girl. Age: 11  
  
Koushiro: Wendy's genius son. The smartest of the future Snowboard   
Kids. He loves computers and all that computer stuff ever since he was  
raised. Even though he's a computer guy, he does have a little trouble   
with social life. Age: 10  
  
There's the info on the future Snowboard Kids. Also, Snow Town changed   
it's name to Crystal Valley in the future. Another thing is that eight  
year old children and higher can drive cars when they have their older  
friends around. Now on with the story!  
  
  
In the year 2030... (Yes, Chibi does make a appearance in the story)  
  
" Mimi Kamei!" a voice rang out.  
  
A ten year old girl turned around. She was wearing a pink cowboy hat  
and a red coat along with a red dress. " What is it, Chibi?"  
  
" My older sister Kari needs to talk to ya about the new car that she  
got. She said to bring the others too."   
  
Mimi sighed. She didn't need to bring Taichi along with her today. She   
has had enough of him for a week.   
  
" Why do I even bring him along? He just tries to take over my spot as   
the leader!" she yelled to herself.  
  
So she went to the Parsy's house and rang the doorbell. There were a   
few footsteps and then a ten year old tomboyish girl answered the door.  
  
" Hey, Mimi." the girl said happily. " The others are here, even that  
annoying Taichi. But also, your dream boy is here."   
  
" Hey, Sora Parsy. That Taichi... I hate his guts. But is Matt really   
here?" Mimi asked, her hands cupped together. Sora nodded. That made   
Mimi very happy.  
  
" Oh, Matt, my love, you are here!" she squealed and ran inside the   
house. Sora shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Mimi...'  
  
" Mimi?! Oh, no! Get away! I had enough hugs!" Matt Neil screamed when   
he saw Mimi running towards him, hearts in her eyes. But Mimi grabbed   
him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
" Oh, look who it is. Why, it's none other than Mimi Kamei, the leader  
of the new Snowboard Kids." a voice said sarcastically.  
  
Mimi dropped Matt and glared at the voice. " That Taichi..."  
  
It was eleven year old Taichi Maltinie, the richest of the Snowboard   
Kids. Mimi hated his guts for trying to take over her spot as the   
leader. She REALLY hated his guts.  
  
" I don't want to talk to you, you snobbish brat!" Mimi shouted,   
turning around so he could see her back.   
  
" Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do to me?" he said in a   
little girl voice. In turn, Mimi slapped him on the cheek.  
  
" What's going on?" a little voice said.  
  
It was Koushiro Lane, the ten year old computer genius of the Snowboard  
Kids.  
  
" Oh, I just remembered. Kari wants us to see her back at her house.  
Something about a car she got." Mimi said.  
  
" A car?!" all the other Snowboard Kids shouted. Even Taichi was  
shocked that Kari got a car.  
  
" Come on, I'll show ya! Come on!"  
  
All five Snowboard Kids ran to Kari's house and found eight year old  
Kari Kuehnemund with her new car.  
  
" What took ya so long?" Kari asked.  
  
" It was Taichi arguing with Mimi... again." Matt said.  
  
" That's the 90th time Taichi gotten into a fight with Mimi. How many  
times does he has to get into a fight with her?" Kari sighed.  
  
" Who knows?" Sora and Koushiro said. Mimi just shrugged and looking  
at Kari's new car.  
  
" Who gave ya this car?" Mimi asked Kari.   
  
" Of course, it was my wonderful daddy who bought it for me. I love  
my daddy so much that it makes me want to smile." she said, her eyes  
glimmering in the light. " Who wants to take a ride in my new car?"  
  
" Me!" all the others said.   
  
" I get to drive first!" Taichi said. All the other developed a huge  
sweatdrop.  
  
" No, it's Kari's car, so she gets to drive first!" Mimi yelled. That,  
as always, started another argument between Mimi and Taichi.   
  
Kari then said that Taichi had asked permission to drive the car   
before he went to Sora's house. That fueled Mimi's anger even greater  
than it was.  
  
" WHAT?! I am NOT entering the car with that-that... crazed idiot who  
has a brown bush for hair!" she screamed. " Taichi is reckless! He's  
definately not like his mother!" she continued to rant.  
  
" All right, Taichi will drive for only a block, then it's my turn,  
okay?" Kari said, trying to calm Mimi down.  
  
" Okay, but only for a block. He better take it nice and easy."  
  
The others sighed a sigh of relief. Taichi was driving for only a  
block and then Kari would take over for him. Everyone got into the  
car, Mimi too, since Taichi wasn't going to have control after a block.  
  
" Okay, here we go!" Taichi said before turning on the car's engine  
and putting the gear to drive.   
  
" Taichi, please be careful with this turn. This turn is a little hard,  
but is also very easy." Kari said. Mimi was enjoying herself. She was  
having fun at this slow pace from Taichi. ' And normally, he would go  
fast. Boy, was I wrong.'  
  
Taichi, seeing Mimi smile at the slow pace, decided to go fast after  
this turn. As soon as he completed the turn, he went fast.  
  
" Whoa, Taichi! You're going too fast! Hey, you just passed a block!  
It's Kari's turn now!" Mimi shouted. Taichi just smiled at her and   
kept on going to the downtown area of Crystal Valley.  
  
" Taichi! Where are you taking us?" Kari shouted.  
  
" The mall."  
  
" Taichi Maltinie, you'll be hearing from my father!" Mimi screamed.  
  
The speed meter kept on going higher and higher until...  
  
The speed was so great that time itself went backwards and then the  
car was in a time warp full of colors and stuff.  
  
" Where are we?" Taichi said, not believing that this had happened   
while he was driving.  
  
" Prodigious! Taichi, you just ripped open a time warp and we're going  
back into time!" Koushiro said when he saw all the colors.  
  
" What's a time warp?" Kari asked.  
  
" Well, it's a place where anything in it gets zapped either to the  
past or to the future. It's like us. We're from the future and we're  
going back to the past." Koushiro explained.  
  
" I wanna go home!" Mimi cried.  
  
" We can't get back until we hit a certain time period. Then we can go  
back into the future." Koushiro explained, trying to calm the scared  
stiff Mimi.  
  
" Hey, what is that light?" Sora said, pointing to a light.  
  
" I think that's the time that we're going into, so I recommend that   
we put on our seat belts." Matt said. Everyone did just that.  
  
The light got brighter and brighter until... the car went through the  
light and came out of the time warp. What the kids saw was not their  
hi-tech city of Crystal Valley, but rather... a very small town called  
Snow Town.  
  
" What is this place? It's not Crystal Valley, I can tell ya that."   
Kari asked.  
  
" I think this IS Crystal Valley, but in the past, it was a small town  
in the year... 2000?! We went 30 years back into time!" Koushiro said  
when he looked at his computer.  
  
" What else can go wrong?" Mimi said to the others.  
  
At that point, the car's engine stopped.  
  
" I hate it when I'm right." Mimi groaned, pulling her pink cowboy hat  
to her eyes, covering them in true embrassament.  
  
And with that, the car started falling with all six future Snowboard  
Kids holding each other crazily screaming for help.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the past Snowboard Kids, Slash, Nancy, Jam, Linda, Tommy,   
and Wendy were out of school.  
  
" I hate science. Mrs. Cartwright nearly gave me a headache from all  
that learning all those dumb elements from the periodic table." Slash   
said, fixing his famous red headband.  
  
" I like science. I got plenty of learning today." Wendy smiled.  
  
" Well, we got a race at Turtle Island, so I recommend we get ready  
for it." Linda informed.  
  
" Hey, what's that falling from the sky?" Jam asked, pointing to a   
falling object.  
  
Wendy got out her binoculars and looked. " It looks like a hi-tech  
car."  
  
" A car?" Nancy said. " Cars can't fly."  
  
All six Snowboard Kids saw the vehicle fall into a snowbank and decided  
to investigate the mysterious vehicle.  
  
***  
  
" Oh, Taichi! Wait until I get my hands on you!!! I thought I was  
wrong about you when you were driving slowly, but I hated it when I  
WAS wrong!!!" Mimi screamed bloody murder at the boy who caused all   
this to happen.  
  
" Listen, we're in a snowbank, we're lost in the year of 2000 with a  
car that is buried in the snow. But luckily, this car can become a  
house! Just watch." Kari said. She pressed a few buttons and a few  
minutes later, the car transformed into a hi-tech house with six rooms,  
a kitchen, 6 bathrooms, a living room, a game room, and even had a  
indoor swimming pool.  
  
" Wow, Kari, you're the best... second to Daddy, of course." Mimi said.  
  
" Gee, I wonder why you didn't die from the shock of the crash, Mimi."  
Taichi said. Mimi gave him THE GLARE.  
  
" Just shut up, I don't want to have trouble with you when we're here,  
got that?" she said, still giving him THE GLARE.  
  
" Well, let's go exploring. This year must have snowboarding since it  
have board shops. Let's go." Matt said, getting his board and opening  
the door.   
  
" I'm with you, Matt." Mimi said, her eyes turned into hearts faced at  
him. He developed a sweatdrop.   
  
" All right, Mimi, you can come too, since Taichi's giving ya such a  
huge hassle." Matt said. Mimi squealed and got her board and headed  
out the door with Matt.   
  
Kari said, " Sora, want to get a bite to eat? I think I saw a cafe   
downtown."  
  
" Okay, Kari." Sora said, following Kari out the door.  
  
That left Taichi and Koushiro in the car- err, house. " I'm going to   
my room and go on the computer. I'm too shy." Koushiro said, heading   
to his room.  
  
" Fine, I might as well go to the arcade and play some video games.  
This year must have something interesting." Taichi said, opening the  
door and closing it behind him.   
  
Meanwhile, the past Snowboard Kids just stared at the new house.  
  
" I say we follow those five kids and see what they're up to." Slash  
said, acting like the leader he was.  
  
" Okay, Slash and me will follow the girl and boy, Jam, you and Tommy  
follow those two girls, and Linda, follow that boy with the brown bush  
of hair. Wendy, go and look through the windows to see if there's   
anyone else besides those kids." Nancy explained the plan.   
  
With that, all six Snowboard Kids split up to find the very mysterious  
children that came in the car that was now a house for five kids, and  
maybe more children, not even knowing that those kids are their kids  
in the future...  
  
Will the future Snowboard Kids meet the past Snowboard Kids? Will the  
past Snowboard Kids figure it out that the future Snowboard Kids are  
their kids? Find out in Part 2! 


	2. The Past Meets the Future

How the Future Snowboard Kids Met the Past Snowboard Kids Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Last time, the future Snowboard Kids (Mimi, Matt, Kari, Taichi, Sora,   
and Koushiro) went back into time thanks to Taichi driving at a very   
high speed and caused the group of kids to land in the time where their  
parents, the past Snowboard Kids (Slash, Nancy, Jam, Linda, Tommy, and   
Wendy) were kids!  
  
Chapter 2: The Past Meets the Future  
  
Matt and Mimi took off to a snowboard course, Sora and Kari went to  
a nearby cafe, Taichi went to the arcade, and Koushiro stayed in the  
house, playing with his computer. Unknown to them, the past Snowboard  
Kids are following them, trying to find out who they are...  
  
" Oh, look, Matt, there's a snowboarding course over there!" Mimi said,  
pointing to a course. " Sunny Mountain? Okay, let's go then." Matt   
said, getting Mimi's hand and taking her to the mountain.   
  
Just behind them, Slash and Nancy were following them. " That boy   
almost looks like me." Nancy said to herself. " That girl is almost   
like me, just like a leader." Slash said to himself.   
  
They kept on following Mimi and Matt.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora and Kari were heading to the cafe.   
  
" So, do you think they take future credits?" Sora asked. " I dunno, I   
haven't been to the past." Kari explained.   
  
" -sigh- I hope so, or we're gonna have to search for a job." Sora   
sighed. " I really hope not!" Kari exclaimed, she was not yet old   
enough to get a job and she was a reckless person to even HAVE a job.   
  
Meanwhile, Jam and Tommy kept following the two girls. " There's   
something awfully familiar about that younger girl..." Jam thought to   
himself while Tommy thought about the older girl who looked almost   
like him, except that she was skinny and was a little tomboyish.   
  
So they kept on following Sora and Kari.  
  
Back at the car... err, house, Koushiro was playing in his room with  
his laptop.   
  
" Prodigious... this time had a whole lot of stuff that we don't even  
know about... like this Gamecube... or this snowboard... or that cool  
snowboard jacket..."  
  
Wendy was searching everywhere for more kids in the house when she saw  
Koushiro playing on the computer in his room.  
  
" Oh, there's a boy in that room. He must be the computer genius in the  
group. Just like me." Wendy thought to herself.  
  
So she kept on watching the young Koushiro from her spot outside.  
  
At the arcade, Taichi was playing so many video games at once.  
  
" -sigh- I beaten every game that this arcade has!" He sighed.  
  
Linda was inspecting Taichi from outside. " Wow, that guy must be from  
another planet since he's beaten every game I've played."  
  
So she kept a eye on Taichi.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt and Mimi were heading towards the ski lift to the peak  
of Sunny Mountain and Slash and Nancy kept on following until Matt   
turned his head around and saw the two.  
  
" Mimi, do those two look familiar?" Matt asked Mimi.  
  
" I think so. I think that looks like my dad." Mimi said after taking   
one look at Slash.  
  
" That almost looks like my mom." Matt said with a confused look on his  
face. With that, they turned around.  
  
Meanwhile, at the cafe, Kari and Sora were fighting over who pays for  
the food.  
  
" You pay for the food!" Kari yelled.  
  
" No, you!" Sora yelled.  
  
" You!"   
  
" You!"  
  
" You!"  
  
Meanwhile, Jam and Tommy were witnessing the whole fight between the  
girls.  
  
" I mean it, that girl DOES act like me!" Jam said to Tommy, pointing  
at Kari.  
  
" And that other girl sorta act like me... except I don't fight."   
Tommy said back. " She must be a tomboyish girl to act like that."  
  
Sora overheard Tommy and turned around.  
  
" I swear, that guy almost looks like my dad." Sora said, pointing at  
Tommy .  
  
" And that guy with the funny hair... he looks AND sounds like my dad."  
Kari said.  
  
But then the subject was changed.  
  
" You pay for the food!" Sora said.  
  
" No, you!" Kari yelled.  
  
It was decided that both of them would pay the food. After that, they  
ordered, ate, and payed for the food. They were lucky that they had  
good credits to pay for the food.  
  
Meanwhile, Taichi got bored and decided to find Mimi and annoy her.  
  
" I'll find Mimi and annoy until her anger rises!" he laughed.  
  
Linda kept following him, but Taichi noticed Linda and said, " That  
girl is kinda like my mom.  
  
Wendy kept on looking on Koushiro, still playing on the computer.  
  
Koushiro went to check on something when he saw Wendy and thought to  
himself, " She looks like my mom..."  
  
Taichi went back to the car-house and sat on the couch. " -sigh- I'm   
bored." Then he noticed Linda again. " Creepy girl, trying to follow  
me... she does look almost like my mom."  
  
Koushiro came out of his room and sat down by Taichi.   
  
" There is this girl who was staring in my room from the window and...   
there she is again, with another girl. She does look my mom." he said,  
a little fright in this voice.  
  
Matt and Mimi came home, a little frightened as well.   
  
" What's up with ya?" Taichi said with a little loathing to Mimi.  
  
" Well, I think Matt and me are being followed by this boy and girl.  
I think the boy looks like my dad and the girl looks like Matt's mom."  
  
" Really? Same with us... there's the boy and girl along with the other  
girls... this is down right creepy... the past is watching us..." Mimi  
said, sounding more frightened than ever.  
  
Sora and Kari came home after Matt and Mimi did, and boy, did they look  
scared. Even Kari was afraid (she was the bravest and coolest girl in  
the future Snowboard Kids) and said, " There's these creepy boys that   
are following us..." she looked at the window. "... and both of those  
creepy-looking boys are looking at us from the window." she continued,  
pointing at the window.   
  
All the other five future Snowboard Kids looked at the window and there  
were six kids, three girls and three boys to be exact.  
  
" I say we attack them!" Mimi said loudly.  
  
" I say that first we talk, then attack them if they don't agree with  
us." Matt said.  
  
" I agree with Mimi... for once!" Taichi said, proud of the 'good'   
choice that the girl leader of the future Snowboard Kids had made.  
  
" I agree with Matt." Sora said, not wanting to fight.  
  
" I agree with Mimi, she's the leader!" Kari said, cracking her little  
knuckles to be ready to fight the 'aliens'.  
  
That left Koushiro with a choice. Of course, he hated to fight, so he  
agreed with Matt and Sora.  
  
That left all six of the future Snowboard Kids playing 'Paper, Rock,  
Scissors' until one team remained.  
  
" Paper, Rock, Scissors!" everyone yelled. Sora was out.  
  
" Paper, Rock, Scissors!" Taichi was out.  
  
" Paper, Rock, Scissors!" Koushiro was out.  
  
" Paper, Rock, Scissors!" Mimi was out.   
  
That left Matt and Kari in the final 'Paper, Rock, Scissors' game.  
  
" Paper..." Mimi and Taichi crossed their fingers.  
  
" Rock..." Sora and Koushiro crossed their fingers as well.  
  
" Scissors!" The winner was.... Kari Kuehnemund.  
  
" YEAH! We get to fight!" Mimi and Taichi exclaimed.  
  
" -sigh-" Matt, Sora, and Koushiro sighed.  
  
Mimi, Taichi, and Kari got their most precious weapons: Mimi with her  
precious pink cowboy hat, Kari with her whistle, and Taichi with his  
goggles (they act as a slingshot) and Matt just sighed while he got his  
fists ready, Sora got her helmet ready and Koushiro got his laptop.  
  
Meanwhile, the past Snowboard Kids just saw what was their fate inside  
the car-house.  
  
" Oh, no! The aliens are gonna invade Snow Town!" Slash said, running  
around in circles, panicking.  
  
" I doubt they're aliens... They look human..." Wendy explained.  
  
" Maybe it's a disguise!!!" Jam shouted, pulling his hat close to his  
head.  
  
" Oh, please!" Linda said sarcastically.  
  
" I say that we meet these kids. Maybe they are human." Nancy said.  
  
" I agree with Nancy." Tommy agreed.  
  
" All right, we'll meet these 'human' kids to see if they're as very  
friendly as Nancy said." Jam said, returning back to his normal state  
of being cool.  
  
All six past Snowboard Kids went to the front door, where the future  
Snowboard Kids were headed too. Mimi and company were bunched up behind  
the door and Slash and his friends were behind the door.   
  
Mimi slowly opened the door, her pink hat in hand and the others behind  
her had their weapons close to them. They acted like it was the end   
of the world since they were in the past.  
  
Mimi hesitated a little, but gathered all her courage into a huge ball  
and decided to charge out of the door. She quickly opened the door and  
yelled, " CHARGE!" only to find out that she had knocked out Slash when  
the door slammed in his face. " ^^; Oops... sorry, mysterious boy."  
  
All the other future Snowboard Kids just facefaulted...  
  
" Mimi! You're supposed to ATTACK! Don't say you're sorry!" Taichi   
yelled at the leader girl. That fueled Mimi's anger once again.  
  
" Be quiet, you jerk!" Mimi said back to Taichi.  
  
" Oh, I'm so scared of a little girl." Taichi mocked. In turn, Mimi  
slapped him twice.  
  
" I'M the leader of the Snowboard Kids around here, not YOU!"  
  
" Oh, yeah? Says who?"  
  
" Says my dad, the greatest leader of the Snowboard Kids before I took  
his place when I was born!"  
  
" Err... you got me, my mom wasn't the leader."  
  
" HA! I finally got ya!!! HA HA HA!"  
  
Mimi smiled in victory while Taichi sulked. Meanwhile, Matt and the   
others just facefaulted.  
  
" The leader of the Snowboard Kids? But-but Slash is the leader of the  
Snowboard Kids this time." Nancy said, looking at Mimi and Slash at the  
same time.  
  
" I'm the leader of the Snowboard Kids, not her!" Slash said when he  
recovered from the door smash.  
  
" I am the leader of the Snowboard Kids!" Mimi said when she heard the  
comment about her leadership.  
  
Then Koushiro thought of something. They were back in the past, so that  
meant their parents were...  
  
" Wait, Mimi, you're talking back to your father!" Koushiro yelled at  
Mimi, who suddenly stopped her ranting.  
  
" My... dad? No way, that guy is not my dad." Mimi said quietly.  
  
" Mimi, that IS your dad."  
  
Mimi fainted on that comment while the others had a confused look on  
their face.  
  
" Our parents were kids in the past. We went back to when they were  
like us, little kids." Koushiro explained.  
  
" But that means... the guy with the funny hair is.... is... MY dad!"  
Kari said, pointing at Jam. " I'm a Kuehnemund, I am!"  
  
Taichi was also shocked by this. " That means the girl with the hair  
up in pigtails... is my mom!"  
  
Sora and Tommy looked at each other and said together, " Are you a   
Parsy?"  
  
Koushiro and Wendy looked at each other and simply thought that they  
wre related because of their computer skills and their hair color.  
  
Nancy and Matt stood there in silence and examined each other and found  
that they're related by eye and hair color.  
  
Mimi recovered from her faint to look at Slash. " How can he be my dad?  
Of course, I'm a Kamei. But my hair, my eyes, and the style doesn't  
look like mine. Maybe I got my beautiful looks from my mom."  
  
The past Snowboard Kids stared at the future Snowboard Kids and the   
future Snowboard Kids did the same.  
  
Now that the past met the future, what new adventures will await the  
past and future Snowboard Kids? Find out in Part 3! 


End file.
